


Bandages(ReinhardtX(male)Reader)

by Ethans_bara_beefcorner



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Games, Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 18:52:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14775248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethans_bara_beefcorner/pseuds/Ethans_bara_beefcorner
Summary: Helping a young Rein clean his wounds





	Bandages(ReinhardtX(male)Reader)

‘’Reinhardt, stop being such a baby’’. The medic looked at the blond giant clutching the bloody scratches on his lightly golden hairy chest. You finally convinced him to let you treat his wounds, even if it was outside of the medical wing and in his private quarters.

‘’Fine, if it’s that important to you i'll move my hand.” He revealed the cuts and rested his hand at his side. The young medic stared into Reins eyes.

‘’See? Did it really hurt you to move your hand?”

The Giant chuckled deeply.

‘’It hurt more  than the wounds themselves (y/n).’’ You rolled your eyes at his comment as you put the alcohol soaked cloth on his chest; he inhales sharply through his teeth, clenching his eyes tightly. You Begin to look at Reins cleaned up chest, all his body hair glimmering; his chest and arm muscles twitching and flexing. You wipe the dirty thoughts away,  _ ‘’He would never think of me romantically, or would he?  _ You went back to removing all the blood from his arms trying to resist the urge to give his arm a good squeeze. You  stand up.

‘’I will be right back Rein, I left the bandages in the medical wing’’ you  smile to him as you walk out. While you walk out Rein lies back onto his bed and begins to ponder to himself. ‘’ _ He's so cute. that smile his (h/l) (h/c) hair, everything about him is astonishing, do I even deserve someone like him? I have to build up the courage to ask him out.” _ Rein chuckled at his own Irony. “ _ I'm not too scared to charge into battle, but too scared to ask a man on a date. Real classy, Reinhardt.”  _

‘’I’m back Reinhardt.’’ the medic stepped through the door and sat down next to the man. Rein sat  back up in his large bed as he allowed you to wrap the bandages around his large torso. The Giant man inhaled deeply and sighed. He couldn't believe what he was about to ask, a pit growing in his stomach before he gulped and spat out his question

‘’(y/n)? I wanted to know that if you would like to accompany me to dinner?’’ The question hit you right in the heart, sweat starting to come down your forehead. Before you could even think what was happening was real or not you blurted out your answer.

‘’Y-yes of course.’’  You were almost shaking with excitement. 

He coughed “ Meet me here at 7 and I'll take you down to the restaurant.” He began to put on his jacket as he followed you out the door.

“What restaurant are we going to?” you asked, your nerves finally starting to calm down. The man let out a hearty chuckle.

“That's for me to know and for you to find out.” You smiled as you walked out of the room. As he shut the door, you prayed that whatever happens during this dinner, you won't mess it up.


End file.
